


Trial Balloon

by katie1126



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, this was much better when it played like a movie in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1126/pseuds/katie1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post. (Said post is at the end of the story.) Bruce plans to propose to Tony at one of his restaurants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, why am I doing this??? I haven't posted a fic in over 5 years and I took all those fics down recently cause they're so horribly written. Please forgive me if I fuck up the characters. I'm horrible at this.
> 
> As for the title, my sister (who also beta'd this fic. Thank you, darling!!!) and I were looking at synonyms for "proposal" and saw the phrase "trial balloon." Naturally, she insisted I use this as the title. I didn't object for long.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OR ELSE THEY WOULD BE IN THE SAME UNIVERSE, GAY, AND MARRIED.

As Tony Stark walked on ahead into Dorsia, Bruce Wayne pulled out a gold ring with a red diamond from his pocket, just to reassure himself that he was really going to propose. He hoped that Tony wouldn't think it was too cheezy or feed his ego too much. But then again, if it did, Bruce could always require Tony to train with him some more. Bruce smiled at this thought and put the ring back in his pocket as he followed Tony to their table.

As he reached the table, Tony paused and patted his coat pocket as if checking for something that he apparently found before smiling as he sat down across from Bruce.

"So, Cupcake, how's Gotham been treating you?" Tony said cheerily. "I hope all the doom and gloom that it oozes from every pore hasn't been too harsh on you. Wouldn't want you going _batty_ ," he continues, chuckling at his own joke.

"I thought I told you not to call me Cupcake, Tony."

"Do you really think I'm going to stop?"

"I sure wish you would," Bruce mumbled as their waiter came.

Once they were done with their entrées, Bruce mentioned, "To answer your first question on how Gotham's been treating me, Tony, I recently had an… _intense_ experience recently, which you've no doubt heard about since you read anything that mentions me."

Tony smiled. "Gotta make sure my Cupcake's okay, don't I?"

Bruce glared at the nickname. "Anyway, it really put things into perspective for me. Made me realize that anything can happen and if I want something, I shouldn't wait to get it." As he said this, he pulled out the ring he had in his pocket and kept it in his fist as he got up and knelt down on one knee and held the ring out to Tony. Tony's eyes grew wide with recognition at what he was doing. "Will you marry me, Tony?"

Tony started laughing uproariously. Bruce suddenly felt very awkward and was thankful that they had a private table.

"Oh my God, Bruce, before you think that I don't want to marry you, let me tell you something. Yes, I saw what your experience was and I didn't want to lose you," Tony said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a black diamond in the middle. "So I was going to propose to you after dessert."

Bruce smiled and chuckled, finally understanding why Tony laughed. "I take it that's a yes, then?"

Tony smiled, held out his hand and replied, "Aren't you supposed to put it on my finger, Bruce?" Bruce smiled and did so immediately. Tony looked at the ring on his hand for a couple seconds before handing his ring over. "I'd put it on your finger as well, but I want you to read the inscription."

Bruce took the ring and looked on the inside, where it read _You make me Batty._ He smiled as he gave it back to Tony. "Now you can put it on mine." Tony grabbed Bruce's hand and kissed it before putting the ring on his finger. Bruce smiled at it, pulling Tony into a kiss. "I love you, Tony."

"And I love you, _Cupcake._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP going to a romantic restaurant for a night out. In both of their pockets are rings they are going to propose with, but the other has no idea. Imagine person B proposing first, and person A answering by pulling out their engagement ring.


End file.
